On the Wings of Revenge
by Cedechan
Summary: Its been five years since the ball,and Heero has been murdered.It has left everyone feeling torn up,frustrated,and thirsty for revenge.When his daughters wish to help find her fathers killer is turned down, Cindi Yuy must take things into her own hands.


This is the sequel to A Cinderella Story, but it is a completely different story. If you haven't read that, then heres a small character update:

**(main character) Cindi- Heero's daughter**

**Eric-Trowa's son**

**Tai-Wufei's son**

**David- Duo's son**

**Aden and Lily- Quatres twins**

**Kahea and Josh- Heeros step children**

**Ruth- their mother**

**Jack and Zack- Relenas step children**

**Dane- their father**

**Summary: Heero has been murdered, and it has left everyone feeling torn up, frustrated, and thirsty for revenge. When his daughter's wish to help find her father's killer is turned down, Cindi Yuy must take things into her own hands. Who is this mysterious man who has killed her father? And what connection does he have to Cindi? That's exactly what she intends to find out.**

On the Wings of Revenge

Part One

_A.C 215, June 14_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm happy to say that Daddy came to his senses…After what happened at the ball with Kahea, he approached Ruth about trying to teach her daughter to behave. Ruth retaliated of course saying that I was the little miscreant who poured the punch on my self, and blamed it on Kahea. Of course, Daddy took care of it. They didn't get a divorce, but they are separated, and are living in different houses. Weird I know. They still go out to dinner, and some nights he doesn't come home, I never see her though. I'm okay with him seeing her. I mean, after all, they are still married. "I miss Ruth," he told me once, after looking into the dark empty house. "But those children of hers are not coming in this house." Mom and dad finally let me choose whose house I want to stay in, too. I chose Daddy's since there aren't anymore devil children there. And Mom had the baby. She named him Noah. He's cute, but I hardly see him. I kind of wish that I get to more often, but Jack and Zack always try to beat me up. They just hog the little guy like I'm not related to him at all. Oh well I guess. _

_Oh! And we have a foreign exchange student staying in our house! She's from Arabia! Lol as if it wasn't obvious. After three weeks of living at the palace with Aden, Lily and Eric, the four of us began getting bored. So Aden, who came up with the brilliant idea, got all of our dads to agree to a foreign exchange program where Lily and Aden will be going to my school. Daddy was so nice about letting her stay here. Also, Trowa decided to move to earth since all of us kids got along so well. Aden is staying with him. They don't live to far- so the twins get to see each other all the time. I love having Aden by my side all the time. We're working on getting Wufei and Duo to move here too…._

Cindi looked up from the old book that lay in her lap, and wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes. She couldn't believe that it was already A.C 221, six years since she had written the entry. She looked around the old attic and scanned all the dusty items that had been stored up there from her child hood. Old dolls, rocking chairs, and a trunk full of school papers… it all felt like so long ago. Lots of it was evidence of the thirteen years when she had happily lived with both of her parents. Her mom moved out… all of her stuff stayed at her dads house …_Dad…_She heard a small sound, and when she went to the windowsill, she found a baby bird. It was in its nest, but there were no parents there to guard it from the gray storm that began to rumble up above. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to her fiancé.

"What do you have there honey?" he leaned over, squeezed her shoulder then peered down at the book. She shook her head silently and turned back to the window, staring at the poor little bird.

"It's nothing Aden. Just an old Diary." She said with a quiet voice. She walked away from the window, walked across the room and set the book back in the trunk that she had found it in. She closed the squeaky top, feeling the peeling paper beneath her fingertips. "Honey everyone's here, do you want to see them?" he asked as they wandered back down the attic stairs, hand in hand.

"Yes…I guess I should" she couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice They got to the top of the stairs that led to the first floor, but no one was there. She looked at Aden questioningly and he explained that they were all waiting in her fathers study.

They walked to the bottom of the stairs, and he led her to the study. She went blindly, letting him lead her. They passed a row of pictures hung up on the wall and she stared as the last five years of her life passed by. Pictures of them on the beach, her and Heero linked arm and arm, the Yuy and Winner family combined, Christmas parties, and the newest- a picture of her and Aden right after he proposed… she bit back the tears that threatened her eyes. He had asked Heero's permission first, then the night Heero accepted so did she.

When they finally came to Heero's study, Aden looked down at Cindi warily, wanting to make sure she was all right to face all the friends in the room. Apprehensively, he turned the handle on the door and opened it.

Cindi looked up only to see, what seemed like and ocean of faces, staring back at her. In the front of the group were Eric, Tai and David. They looked at her sorrowfully, and she avoided their eyes.

"S-sorry I'm late everyone," she said as tears sprang to her eyes. _I need to be strong…_ a determined voice inside her head told her, and she stood up tall and showed no signs of the hurricane of emotions surging through her at that moment.

They looked with sad eyes. Zech came forward and took Cindi up in a hug. She hugged him back tightly then moved away from his grasp as she felt the tears, and bit them back. She held her head high as she observed every one in the room.

She saw Catherine wipe away her tears as she hugged her brother. Wufei, Sally, Hilde and Aunt Lucrezia all stood in a little circle near the fireplace. Trowa, Middi, and Catherine were standing near the bookshelves on the right wall, and Quatre, Dorothy, Zech, Une, Eric, Tai and David stood in the front. All of their eyes were red, and puffy. Some still brimmed with tears as they stared at Cindi.

Suddenly there was frantic banging at the front door. The sound echoed through the house, and they all heard the door creak as the butler let the guest in. Everyone in the room paused, waiting for who ever was at the door. The furious sound of footsteps sounded and they could tell they were rushing their way. The steps were heavy, and rushed. They got louder as they slowed at the door.

Hitting the doorframe with his shoulder to stop him, Duo appeared completely out of breath with his head down. Cindi stared as her father's best friend lifted his head to reveal a tear stained face. His forehead was covered in sweat and shirt was soaked with it. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was falling out of its braid, his whole body was shaking. The tears still flowed as he gasped for breath and tried to choke the words out.

Duo stood at the door frame staring at a dozen different people. He only met Cindi's eyes however as he tried to get the dreaded question out of his head. How could she look so calm? How was she so composed?

"Is it true?" he finally managed, and he took another long breath "I-Is Heero really…gone?" He was sure he was going hear them tell him that Heero was fine, that it was a false alarm and that Heero was only in the hospital…. His lip quivered, as he received no answers from the people before him. He stared desperately into their eyes, but all he heard was silence. "No…. No…" he shook his head, closing his eyes and suddenly he felt warm arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. He opened his eyes expecting Hilde, but let out a sob as he saw Cindi crying on his shoulder. He hugged her back tightly, as if she, the last remaining relative of Heero, would just slip away as easily as her father did.

Trowa looked at the two and felt the tears sliding down his own cheeks. It wasn't fair Heero died…It just wasn't fair. Cindi didn't deserve that, and somehow Trowa felt it was all his fault. He tried to fight back the cough that attacked his lungs, as if trying to punish himself for the sickness. If Trowa hadn't contracted bronchitis, then Heero never would have taken his shift. His thoughts diverted to Relena who was hit with Heero's fatal bullet as it exited Heeros heart. Her wounds weren't fatal, it only hit her shoulder and for that everyone was grateful. Unfortunately the bullet lodged in her left shoulder blade so she was in the hospital recovering from the surgery she underwent to have it removed. She wouldn't be able to make it to the funeral.

He wiped the tears off his face and found Quatre looking at him. He could tell what Quatre was thinking…_Its not your fault_…he knew that… and he still couldn't imagine how things would have been much different had he been there…He would be dead instead of Heero….

They never caught the shooter either. With many of the men trying to tend to Heero and Relena, the man was able to escape, and everyone felt such a rage inside of them that they had let the man go. Not only had he managed to hit his target, though not fatally, he had taken the life of their top agent, and they were sure he was going to be well rewarded for it. The only description they were able to get from someone who caught a glimpse of him was that he was a tall, white male, maybe mid twenties. However he was wearing a hat, a scarf and sunglasses…they would never be able to identify him. In the very back corner of her mind, Cindi knew she wanted to do something about it. She wanted to find that man and slaughter him for the no good son of a bitch he was.

As she wept in his arms, Cindi felt it was all right to cry with Duo. He had been just as close to her father as she was, if not closer. After a few minutes, the two recomposed them selves, and wiped off their faces. Though the contorted look of grief never left their faces, they tried looking stable enough so the funeral plans could be arranged….

It was hard, talking about Heero in the past tense and yet some how it seemed everyone at the table forced them selves to, to lessen the grief. Duo was elected to say the eulogy. He would write a beautiful one, Cindi thought, and he accepted " I'm honored Cindi…thank you," Une said that in honor of Heero, the preventers were going to pay for the funeral.

Every one added their own bits, and the funeral was going to be a group effort by all the people who loved him.

It would be in two days…

After the arrangements, everyone headed off to their rooms for the night, since they were staying at Heero's. Cindi was left sitting on the couch in the living room. Aden had left to get some tea for them, and she was just sitting in front of the fireplace. There was roaring fire lighting up the room, and Cindi felt as if the fire held all the energy she lacked. She felt the couch move on the other side, and she looked out of her daze and saw her four best friends. Tai, David, Eric and Lily were all sitting around the fireplace with her, and she didn't even know when they had arrived.

"Hey guys," she mumbled, and smiled weakly at them.

"Hey," David rubbed her shoulder, "How are you holding up?"

She sighed "I'm doing alright. Very drained. I just… can't believe it happened. So I guess still shocked too."

Aden arrived with the tea, and he had extra cups with him, " I heard your footsteps," he said smiling, trying to lighten the mood. Lily sat and talked with Cindi while the guys sat together, and talked quietly.

"Can you tell us honestly how she's doing?" Tai asked Aden, the orange gleam of the fire reflecting in his light blue eyes. The fire let off an orange glow around the room, and everyone felt it on their skin.

"She's doing a lot better then I expected." He admitted, " but I know she's suffering. He was the whole world to her."

"The best we can to is just watch out for her, and help her out as much as we can." Eric said, glancing back at the talking girls. There didn't seem to be much conversation going on.

"Lily what am I going to do? My dad is gone. I feel so lost." Cindi said staring into the fire. Lily touched her shoulder then gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. We'll be here for you. We'll always be here for you. If you feel lost, we'll try and help you find your way, okay?"

"Thanks," she sighed, " Can I tell you something?" Cindi needed to tell someone.

"Of course honey. What is it?" Lily looked at her friend worried.

"I'm scared... I'm scared Aden might change his mind." She confessed, as her lip quivered, "I don't want to be so gloomy because I'm afraid he might leave me. And- and I wouldn't be able to handle that… I just wouldn't," a tear slipped down her face, and she hurriedly wiped it away. Lily looked Cindi straight in the eyes.

"Cindi, I know my brother, and he wouldn't leave you even if the world was crumbling apart. You don't have to worry about that. You have a lot on your plate already. And if he ever does, and I'm not saying he will, I'll kick his ass for you, okay?"

The night carried on with out much more activity. They all eventually wandered up to bed to just await the funeral.

Aden held her hand the whole time they stood in front of his casket. They were having an open casket ceremony, and then later they were going to have him cremated. He face was so pale… It was hard to look. Cindi resisted the urge to touch her father's face one more time before she could never see his face again. It tore her up inside to see him in his most hated gray suit, with so much make-up on. They had to choose that suit though, because his other ones had rip or tears in them, and his best suit now had a hole in the jacket, and huge bloodstain. Only Cindi knew he didn't like it though, he always told her little things like that, things he didn't tell anyone else, cause it wasn't that important.

Cindi came up with the idea to scatter his ashes in space, since it was one of his most beloved places. Most of her tears had dried days ago, so she stood watching numbly looking at her father till it was time to sit down again and listen to all the wonderful memories that his friends had to say. Everyone got a chance just to say a little something, but once they were done, it was Duo's turn.

"Heero Yuy… you know there isn't anything I can say about him that would fully describe him. Anti-social?" that earned a few chuckles, " A good Soldier? But over all he was a great man, wonderful friend, and a phenomenal father." He threw a glance at Cindi, "When I first met Heero, they were some tough times. The first time I saw him, he was attacking a woman. I tired to help her but no, Relena wanted to protect him! Heh- I thought I would never befriend this man because we were too different. But I saved his ass anyway." He chewed on his lip for a second before continuing, "We fought together in a tough war, and he was able to finish it. He was my best friend. No matter how much I annoyed him, he still put up with it, and he would just growl at me. There were so many times we thought he had died. Heh- we were beginning to think he was immortal. He raised a beautiful daughter who couldn't be any sweeter, and he lived such a colorful life it was always hard to choose what color he'd be next. Mostly Green though." Again a few choked chuckles escaped the crowd at the memory of Heero in his favorite green tank top. "I'm going to miss him. We're all going to miss him. It's just hard to think that the Perfect soldier has finally fallen. He fought hard, to his very last moment. That's what makes him the most honorable man I know." He turned to the casket, walked up to it and put his beloved silver cross on Heero's chest. Then he turned slightly so the group could hear him. "I'm going to miss you Heero Yuy, we all are. Rest in Peace Good Buddy,"

It was beautiful. His words were able to re-awaken the tears in the crowd that had already calmed over the past few days. A few tears dripped from his chin as he walked off the stage and embraced Hilde. After wiping tears off her own face, and hugging Duo, Cindi got up onto the stage and announced to everyone the ceremony was over, and that food was being served in the back. It would take a few hours for Heeros body to be cremated, so everyone could just relax until it was time to board the shuttle.

Ruth had showed up to the funeral. She had tears streaking her face, and she looked as pained as Cindi had three days ago. Kahea and Josh were there also. But they made no move to offer condolences to Cindi however, they just stood in the back of the crowd listening to their IPod's. The three of them were the first to speed off in their car as the ceremony ended.

Cindi stood by the door, as the other guests were leaving the chapel. She went through the routine of shaking hands, and hugging people, and thanking them for coming. There were a few people who came from her work, to offer their condolences to her, and all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole.

"Thanks for coming Cole. You didn't even know my father, but thank you very much." She looked up at her tall blonde co-worker.

"Of course Cindi. Again, I'm sorry for your loss, and hopefully we'll see at work soon. Take your time though, Sam has lots of empathy for those who loose someone. You can take you can make a slow return,"

"Thanks," she smiled, then he gave her a hug, pecked her on the cheek then exited the chapel without looking back.

"Well that was odd," she said looking after him. She didn't have much time to ponder it though, as her other coworker Susan approached.

Cindi thought that the funeral went well… for a funeral. She was thankful that the priest had short blessings so that they could spend a longer time remembering. The cremation was also another thing that had gone generally smooth considering people need to be cremated every day. She had heard that back in the twenty-first century it had take up to a week to cremate someone. She didn't know what had changed, but she was glad they could do it in a few hours.

They took two limousines to the shuttle port, but Cindi and Aden took a separate car. As everyone loaded, Quatre and Wufei stood at the bottom of the ramp making sure everyone got on safely. It took about thirty minutes to arrive in space and another thirty minutes for them to arrive in a suitable area for Heero. The shuttle was filled with only Heeros closest friends, which were mainly those who were there with him during the war.

Cindi got into her space suit and gripped the small box between her hands. Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were all joining her as well. They found it only suiting that Heero be with his closest friends in the place where they spent most of their adolescence.

They walked into the chamber and when the door shut, the door behind them opened, revealing the never-ending abyss of space. Cindi had only been directly in space like this once, and she felt the same rush she felt that day. Heero had taken her into space for her 17th birthday. He make her shut her eyes, the entire shuttle ride and while he helped her into her space suit, only let her open her eyes when the second door had opened and he turned her around. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It wasn't the same as seeing it from a cushioned chair looking behind half an inch of glass. It was more real, almost as if you could touch it all. Floating there weightless was the most wonderful experience she had ever had, and she was with her father. He made it just a trip for the two of them. No one else. Of course after that he had arranged a surprise party for her, inviting everybody she knew.

She was holding onto Duo's hand until they floated a safe distance away from the shuttle. All five of them put a hand on the top of the box, while Cindy held onto the bottom with her other hand. They opened the lid, revealing the gray dust, which was all that was left of Heero and watched as some particles floated out on their own. Duo took a small hand full and released it over his head into space. Trowa followed him, then Wufei and Quatre. Cindi raised her hand over her head and shook the box very lightly, shaking more pieces loose. She then brought the box down, and the ash spread all the way down. "I love you Daddy," she said before they floated back to the shuttle and watched for a moment as space swallowed Heero. Cindi had held onto the box, and there were still some particles inside. She put the cover on and took it inside with her. She would have Heero with her forever.

The shuttle landed an hour later on earth, and the two limo's waiting for the group. Everyone agreed it wouldn't be wise for Cindi to stay in her father's house, so Quatre suggested that Cindi and Aden come to the Winner estate for the time being. Aden and Cindi took their car that they had left in the shuttle terminal.

"I want to go visit my mom," Cindi said from the passenger's seat, as she stared out the window at the setting sun. The array of oranges and pinks, red and blues always made her grateful she lived on earth. They were driving on the highway behind one of the limos, and the highway was next to the ocean. "Are you sure?" Aden asked. He knew Cindi hadn't wanted to see her mom so soon after the accident, so why would things change in just three days?

"Of course I am. I want to see my mother." She looked at him, and he found her eyes brimmed with tears. "Please?" She looked so distraught. Aden had never seen her look so sad. Not even the day during the ball where she had seen that girl kiss him, or the night Kahea destroyed her dress. He leaned over the seat, and gave his love a kiss. They took the next exit, and drove down the street, and before she knew it they were parking in the hospital parking lot.

They reached the third floor where Relena was being roomed and Aden told her he would wait outside. As she opened the door, she gulped to find Dane, Zack, Jack and Noah all sitting in the room. Dane, who had softened a little since Noah had been born, gave her a nod letting her know that Relena was okay, and she could talk to her. She didn't need his permission to talk to her mom, so with a small nod back but no eye contact, she ignored them as she walked up to the side of the bed where her mother lay with her eyes closed.

She softly touched her right shoulder, "Mom," she whispered and Relenas eyes flickered open. She blinked them a few times; the painkillers they had her on blurred her vision for a moment before she made out Cindi who was standing next to her.

"Honey-," she said bringing out her right arm as Cindi walked into it hugging her mother.

"He's gone mom…. Daddy's really gone." She said quietly into her shoulder. And even though the pain in her chest cried out, she hugged her back tightly. Relena began to cry also. They sat there like that for a few moments, in each other's arms, mourning for Heero together.

"I-I didn't even get to say bye to him, mom. The night before we had a small fight…and that morning I didn't say bye to him as he left for work. How couldn't I have said bye?" Cindi sobbed " How?" she asked in angst. Relena only held her daughter tighter. After a while Relena broke the silence…

"I'm so sorry." she whispered. She too felt responsible for what had happened to Heero. She felt horrible that he had taken the bullet for her. It wasn't meant for him. She knew the guilt would never leave her. Cindi knew what Relena was referring too, and she stared her mother straight in the face, " Its not you fault mom..."

"But," Relena argued but Cindi stopped her. "But I am sorry then, for not being able to make it to his funeral."

Cindi smiled a little, " It was beautiful," she said before giving her mother a final hug.

There was a silence before and a nurse came in and asked everyone in the room to leave. Slowly Relena and Cindi let go, and she followed everyone out.

Out side of the room, Aden was getting up to meet Cindi when he saw Jack push her roughly. She almost stumbled backwards but Aden caught her and she regained her balance. "Thanks," she mumbled, then with a fire in her eyes that Aden hadn't seen in a long time she reared up on Jack.

"What. Was. That. For?" she asked, sounding threatening. All the built up anger about to be released.

"That was just me getting some anger out." Jack said with a smirk. Zack stood behind him, almost acting like a body guard. Dane took five-yr. old Noah's hand and led him out of the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Anger? What anger could _you_ possibly have about this?" she demanded.

"She," he said pointing to Relenas room, "would not be there if your **stupid** father had been doing his job."

Cindi stared at him, her mouth agape.

"My Father DIED! How can you even say that!" She was shaking with anger. Resisting the urge to smack her stepbrother, she ground out. "And she's _my_ mom, not yours. What right do you think you have to be upset?"

Jack and Zack only looked at her and started to laugh. They turned and started to walk away, as they swung their head s back in laughter. _How could they be so cruel?_

Aden grabbed both of her shoulders and felt them shaking. He heard her take a deep breath, and he said slowly. "Come 'on Cindi. My-" he caught him self, " everyone is waiting for us."

"Its okay Aden. You can say it." She turned looked him in the eye, her gaze was soft again, and she softly kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for being so…understanding and patient with me." He gave her a small smile, and kissed her back.

"Of course. I love you, I'll always be here for you." He smiled at her beautiful face. Still as gorgeous as the first day he saw her… that one-day in his fathers den. _"…And, this is Heero Yuy and his daughter Cindi…"_

Tears were trailing down her face, and he wiped one off with his finger. Her fears were suddenly at rest. How could she have thought that such loving man would leave her? She hugged him tightly, her lips lifting in a small, but genuine smile as they walked out to the car hand in hand.

They made it the Winner mansion at about 9o'clock. The mansion Quatre had built was almost twice as big a Heero's estate. He had had it built there so he could come visit his children during holidays. He's made it his permanent vacationing home. There were cars in the driveway, and when the two walked in, Rashid greeted them. The man, who's giant build never really let on to his age, seemed exhausted, and his graying hair seemed duller then usual.

"They are in the sitting area," he said, and led them to the group. Everyone was sitting there, and chatting quietly holding cups of warm liquids. Coffee? Hot cocoa? Tea? She wasn't sure. They greeted Cindi and Aden, and the atmosphere was almost… cheery. It was nearing Christmas, and the temperature had begun to drop outside. Hopefully it would snow soon.

-------------------------------

It was 5:30 the next moring, when Quatre hit his alarm to shut it off. Rubbing his eyes, he carefully sat up in his bed, and got up slowly to not wake Dorothy, and went use the bathroom. When he peeked out of the curtains he realized the sun was only coming up, so he thought he would try and get some work done before the others got up. After getting dressed in a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans, he put on some socks and shuffled down to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Suprisingly, he found Duo already awake pouring a cup of coffee for himself. When Quatre saw two cups, so looked up and saw Trowa sitting at the table in a white dress shirt with it half-open and dark blue jeans. His head was resting on his palm, as he read the newspaper. After pouring another cup for Quatre, Duo walked to the table holding all three of the cups and sat down. It still amazed him that some how, after all these years they all still looked so young, they looked 25 instead of 41. Of course there were wrinkles here and there, maybe a white hair or two, but they were all still in top physical condition. The others could still beat the young men at the Preventers Academy, who were half their age, and Quatre was quite sure he could do the same. Wufei came in through the back door, with sweat lining his brow but hardly short of breath. He felt refreshed after the jog in the cool air, and after pouring a cup of coffee for himself, he joined the guys at the table.

"So, what are we going to do?" Trowa said, putting down the paper and sipping his black coffee. Duo grimaced at Trowa's cup as he put a packet of sugar in his own cup.

"Hunt that man down." Quatre said, " I may not be a Preventers agent, but I don't care."

"Don't worry man, there was no way we were going to leave you out of this. We just can't let you die, seeing as you're a king n' all." Duo winked at Quatre and slapped him on the back. He took a gulp of coffee.

"Well where do we start?" Wufei said taking off his sweater, ignoring Duos attempt at humor in the early morning, "There wasn't much that they found of him. Only one eyewitness who couldn't even see the color of his hair. No finger prints, no shoes prints, nothing. "

"Well, aren't you Mr. Optimistic this morning." Duo commented sarcastically "Lets just do what we've done before in drastic circumstances like these. We'll just do a little hacking here and there then see if there was any assigned hits within the last month. Yes, that sounds too easy," he said before any of them could comment, " but it's a good first step. We probably wont find anything, but we can look up all the men who hired _for_ hits, and all the men who got the jobs. Then see if any of them know who did this, or at least have lead. I think we'll run into a rat eventually."

"Do you know how long that will take? There are thousands of hit men out there…That is by far the most stupid idea, you've ever had. "Wufei said angrily, narrowing his eyes at the American Pilot. What sort of ridiculous ideas were those? They wouldn't get anywhere with a plan like that!

"Well I don't see any one else trying to come up with solutions, Wufei." Duo snapped at him, " And you're not doing anything but complaining! What else am I suppose to do? Sit here and pick my nose? I don't think so!" Duo's patience was waning. He was hurt most by Heeros sudden death, and he wasn't going to take bull shit from anyone. He got up threateningly from his chair and Wufei followed his lead. "So unless you've got any other brilliant ideas, I suggest you keep your mouth shut Chang, or you'll have my foot up your-,"

"Duo-,"Quatre interrupted. Duo was about to rear up on Quatre, but noticed he was pointing to the living room. He listened for a second, and heard it to. Someone was in there ease dropping. He shut his mouth angrily, grinding his teeth, and sat down. Wufei too, who was about to pounce on Duo, stopped and sat back down in his chair. Trowa hadn't said a single word the entire time the confrontation had roared, and he had heard the quite footsteps descending from the stairs.

"You can come in. Its safe now," Trowa called to the ease dropper, and a wave of dirty blonde hair peeked out from around the corner. Cindi peered inside the kitchen, and stared at her fathers' companions. All four of them looked so disgruntled. It wasn't how she was use to seeing them. Even Wufei was cheerful on occasion. Not this morning though. No, no one would be happy till there was Justice.

"Good morning," she said quietly, and walked towards them. They mumbled good mornings back to her, but the room was still rigid from the argument that had ensued. She suddenly felt 15 again. It was awkward walking up to them without her father's presence somewhere near her. _Maybe its because I thought he'd never go away,_ she thought as Wufei offered her the last chair at the table. She took it, and she noticed how quiet they had all gotten.

She swallowed hard, trying to muster out the words that she had been reciting to her self-all night. It was the reason she'd woken up to so early, just so she could talk to the four of them alone. She cleared her throat.

"I- um. I want to help you guys." She finally blurted.

Silence followed as, all four heads slowly turned to stare. They were sure they could have expected anything, but that…. That caught them off guard.

"What?" Duo asked slowly.

"I want to help you guys. I know what you're going to do, and I want to help go after him." She looked him straight in the eyes. She may have inherited Zech's eye color, but the stern and serious look she had right now, the look that said 'I'm not joking', she got from her father.

"We don't even know where to start," Quatre said, running a hand through is blonde hair, as if he had given in to her request. Cindi knew she didn't win the fight.

"No." was the answer that spilled from Duo's lips, and Trowa nodded in agreement. Wufei seemed as if he couldn't make up his mind. "You haven't had the proper training," Duo continued, "You'll get your self killed." Ready for that excuse, Cindi rebutted.

"I've had enough. Dad was training me since the time I could walk. I'm not as bad at fighting as you guys might think."

"Well you've never been in a real battle Cindi. The answer is no."

"Why not? Huh? Why not? I'm old enough. He was my father, why can't I help?"

"I just told you," Duo said not backing down.

She tried to argue with them, but Wufei soon joined the protest and Quatre just kept his head down on the table.

Quatre just wasn't in the mood to argue with a 21-year-old about whether she should risk her life or not. He of course disagreed, but he let the other guys talk for him.

After ten minutes of futile arguing, Cindi stood up from her chair. "Alright fine. I'm going to go wake the others up," she said and sighed. She left the room, and once she was out of sight, she wiped a tear of frustration that had fallen down her face.

She was half way up the stairs when she met Aden. She kissed him good morning, and hugged him tightly. Aden soon realized something was wrong, when her hug was too tight, and too long.

"Honey, what's the matter?" he asked into her shoulder. They pulled away from their hug, and he noticed the look in her eyes that held neither sadness nor fear, but determination.

"I'm going to do it without them." She mumbled, not really answering him and she took a few steps up the stairs leaving Aden behind with a baffled look on his face.

"Come again?" he asked jogging up the stair after her.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, she turned to him, and there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'll do it Aden. I'm going to find that man on my own. I have enough resources, I'm trained well enough, I'm going to do it."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Aden said, stopping her. Once he had her attention, "going after whom?"

"The man who killed my father. Or the man behind it."

"That's a suicide mission Cindi!"

"No it's not! You're starting to sound like the others! They wont let me help-,"

"And for good reason," he said cutting her off, and giving her a stern look.

"You just can't tell anyone." She said as if he hadn't said anything

"I'm not, cause you're not doing anything!" he argued again.

"Yes I am Aden. Yes I am!" she finally yelled, the frustration of the earlier confrontation leaking a little, "You don't know what it's like to have you father murdered, and your mother almost assassinated! You can't tell me not to do this, cause I won't listen! Alright?" after her small outburst, she swallowed hard, and looked away. Expecting Aden to stomp off angrily, she tried concentrating out the window. However, she looked back at him when he took her hand into his.

"Then I'm doing it with you." He said with a final tone. She wasn't going to argue this time.

She smiled instantly, and jumped on her fiancé, the love of her life.

He caught her, and swung her around once before putting her down.

" I love you." She said simply, and he replied by kissing her deeply.

They were going to go on the mission to find her father's killer, and there wasn't any thing, any one could say to talk her out of it.

Alright, that's the end of Part one. I'll try to get the next two installations in as soon as possible.


End file.
